Pokémon: Lelouch of the Revolution
by ImmortalxxBlade
Summary: Presently, in the world of Pokémon, a young Pokémon trainer named Lelouch Vi Britannia procures an incredible power, The Power of the King. Using it, he leads a Revolution against the Holy Britannian Empire… Using it, his name will become… A legend.


_The year is 2017 a.t.b._

_It has been seven years since the Holy Empire of Britannia has conquered Japan using their superior weapon, magnificent creatures known as Pokémon. Forcefully subjugated to their oppressors, the Nation of the Rising Sun is nothing but a colony designated as "Area 11″. Guerilla warfare resumes, but the Japanese efforts have yet to produce any results. It is not until a mysterious young man, Lelouch Vi Britannia, appears… Through a chance meeting a mysterious girl named C.C, and procuring a superb power… Only the future will decide…_

_Whether there is a hero…_

_Or villain buried deep inside. _

* * *

Pokémon. Japan.

They used to be one.

But not everything remains the same way, forever… unfortunately.

But together as one… With their trainers' and the power of friendship… They were strong.

Almost invincible.

_Almost._

* * *

It wasn't until 2010 a.t.b., when the ruthless and power hungry Holy Britannian Empire sought for power, and turned their forces on the diminutive island.

Japan never saw it coming.

Using their Legendary Pokémon, the Britannian soldiers tore the island nation apart.

The Japanese fought back. But were powerless.

Years passed.

Japan was divided into five regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova.

People died. Lost their homes. Jobs. Pokémon. Families.

Even their own identity.

Britannia conquered Japan.

All hope… was lost.

* * *

A young man with raven black hair and amethyst eyes held a wounded girl in his arms, staring out in horror as a Britannian soldier shot his friend, and then aimed his gun towards him. His Flygon and Lucario had been outnumbered by the soldiers' Rampardos and Mightyena.

Lelouch didn't want it to end this way.

Not in the hands of a Britannian.

He thought to himself. _'Is this really the end…? No. I don't want to die. I want to live. I want _power._ Nunnally… I'm so sorry.'_

Suddenly, the girl grabbed his hand, nearly giving him a heart attack.

_'What the-?'_

_'**You don't want it to end like this, do you?'**_

Lelouch looked down at the girl in shock, her voice continuing in his head, **_'_****_You appear to have a reason for living. _****_If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal—in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?'_**

…

Lelouch hesitated for a moment, biting his lip in thought. A flashback of Lelouch's father, the Emperor of Britannia, came to his mind.

_"All hail Democracy! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"_

Then he nodded, his eyes fierce and full of hatred. _´Yes!' _He declared._ 'I hereby solemnly accept this power and its conditions!'_

The girl smiled, putting her hand on his left cheek, **_"So be it then… Lelouch Vi Britannia."_**

She pushed up, and her lips met his.

* * *

The teenage trainer slowly stood up, his hand covering his left eye, "Say. How should I, a Britannian who execrates his country, live my life?"

The soldier looked at Lelouch, as if he were a vision from a different life, "What are you, pretty boy, some kinda philosopher?" he glared at him.

Lelouch simply smirked, "Well, what's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is only a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized…," He pulled his hand back, revealing a pink symbol on his eye instead of a purple iris. "That only those _who are prepared to kill,_ _should be killed!" _

The Britannian soldier nearly dropped his gun, stepping back, his eyes wide with terror, "Wh-What the hell is going here?" He yelled.

Lelouch pointed at the soldiers, **"I, Lelouch Vi Britannian, command you." **He bought his hand back, **"Now all of you….."**

**_..._**

**_"DIE."_**The symbol on his left eye flared.

The soldiers stood there, frozen, then began laughing madly, pointing their pistols at their necks, their Pokémon looked at them with puzzled expressions, **"With honor, your Highness!"**

_**SPLAT**_

Lelouch watched them, a cruel smile curved on his lips, as they committed suicide, their blood splattering on his face.

...

His smile soon turned to an evil grin,_ 'That was the turning point. __Since that day, I've lived a lie: The lie of living. My name, too, was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair. But now, this incredible power, it's mine... Well then.'_

* * *

_The world can, and will change. And I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, _will_ change it._

* * *

I feel so... accomplished.

AHHHH. LULU. SDJKLDJADJALDJFCFDBLSK

Anyway. -coughcough- I might not update for a few days. Busy with school/exams and shit. Adios~


End file.
